thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nedyalka Petrova
This article, Nedyalka Petrova, is the sole property of SaiyukiLover232 and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. Neli Pearson, born Nedyalka Petrova '''(Bulgarian':'' Недялка Петрова), more commonly known as "Neda", is a recurring character on The Originals ''and a witch of the Traveler subculture, though she is not bound by the Traveler curse due to her heritage, as well as the younger sister of Katerina Petrova, once thought to be dead until it was revealed that she had been resurrected. She is the daughter to Anton Petrova and Mariya Petrova (Harman), and the aunt to both Nadia Petrova and Adyelya Mikaelson, her sister's daughters by Markos and Klaus respectively. It was revealed in ''The Originals ''that she had been resurrected by the Trinity Coven in 1494, alongside her mother, via channelling a Red Comment, a rare astronomical event and therefore a Nexus Vorti, and many Dark Objects gathered from different witch cultures. After being brought back to life, Nedyalka remained with her Mother and the Trinity Coven, travelling the world and helping her fellow coven members to keep peace in the supernatural world, especially where covens, witches, and magic is concerned. Over the years, she slowly grew to resent her sister, especially as she kept track of her sister's actions over the centuries. Eventually, at some point between the 15th and 19th century, she took on the alias "Neli/Neda Pearson." When Neda arrives to New Orleans, her intentions are to seek revenge upon Katherine for the part she played in the destruction of their family back in Bulgaria in 1492. '''Nedyalka Petrova '''is a member of the 'Petrova Family and the '''Harman Family, '''being directly descendant from the revered and royal bloodline of Hecate, The Witch-Queen. By birthright, she is also a member of the '''Travelers and the Trinity Coven. History Nedyalka Petrova (Недялка Петрова) was the second child and daughter born into a noble and wealthy family in Bulgaria on October 31, 1475. Her father was Anton Petrov, a witch of the Traveler sub-culture, while her mother was a powerful witch named Mariya Petrova (Harman) from the Trinity Coven, though this was unknown at the time. Her older sister was Katerina Petrova, who she had a very close relationship with while growing up. She was fascinated with the use of magic, much like her sister, Katerina, and they would often visit the nearby village together to witness the performers of "magic" in the street. It was on one of these trips that Nedyalka's sister met Markos, a fellow Traveler, though they were both unaware of this. She soon learned that her father was a Traveler in hiding who had run away with their mother from their covens in order to be together (as it was forbidden to merge bloodlines with the Travelers). In 1490, her sister gave birth to a child out of wedlock (Nadia). The baby was taken and given away, however, by their father. Nedyalka's sister was banished from their family household to England due to the shame she brought upon the family when she had a child out of wedlock. When her sister was sent away, Nedyalka was despaired, as Katerina was her best friend. She was furious with her parents--at her father for doing it and her mother for allowing it--for sending Katerina away. For months, Nedylaks refused to speak with her parents, while also plotting of a way to rescue her sister. In 1492, late in the evening, Neyalka and the rest of her family, her parents, her aunts and uncles, cousins, the entire Petrova Family and everyone in the village was slaughtered by Niklaus Mikaelson, who was in a rage and taking revenge upon Katerina for stealing the moonstone from him, running away, and turning herself into a vampire. Following leads to Bulgaria in order to search for Mariya and having heard of the slaughter that took place in a wealthy village in Bulgaria, the Trinity Coven arrived to investigate what took place, and upon discovering the dead bodies of Nedyalka and her mother, Maryiya, the coven took their bodies, preserving them in coffins with a spell until they could be resurrected. For over a year, the Trinity Coven researched for a way to resurrect Nedyalka and her mother, gathering Dark Object from different witch culture all over the world, and waiting for an astronomical event which they would be able to draw more power from. Finally in 1494, as the Red Comet was taking place, the Trinity Coven set up to perform a channelling ritual in order to resurrect Nedyalka and her mother. The Trinity Coven channelled power from the Dark Objects, as well as the Red Comet, to augment their magical powers, and cast a resurrection spell in order to bring Neyalka and her mother back from The Other Side, then bound their lifespans to the Red Comet (which appears every 289 years, being a rare astronomical event). Throughout the centuries, Nedyalka modernized her name to go by the alias 'Neli/Neda Pearson'. She slowly grew to resent her sister Katerina over the years for what took place with their family, in addition to hearing and learning of the growing stories and rumours surrounding the infamous Katherine Pierce. Throughout The Originals Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Anton Petrov Mariya Petrova (Harman) Katerina Petrova Name Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Witches Category:Female Witch Category:Female Characters Category:Petrova Family